1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to keypad assemblies and, particularly, to a keypad assembly of a portable electronic device, such as a mobile telephone, an electronic notebook, and the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are now in widespread use. These portable electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy high technology services, anytime and anywhere. A keypad assembly of an input terminal has been an indispensable member of the portable electronic device.
A typical keypad assembly is used with a printed circuit board of a given portable electronic device. Several fixed switchpoints are formed on the printed circuit board and several keys are respectively disposed above the fixed switchpoints, with elastic members formed therebetween. In use, the key is pressed downward, overcoming the elastic force, to make contact with a corresponding switchpoint, thereby generating an input signal.
Generally, there are a plurality of characters printed on a key surface indicating that a user may input (or select) anyone of the characters via this key. If the user selects the first character, he/she needs to press the key once. If the user selects the second character, he/she needs to press the key twice. Similarly, if the user selects the fourth character, he/she needs to press the key up to four times. Thus, it is inconvenient for the user to input information.
Therefore, a new keypad assembly is desired in order to decrease the above-described inconvenience.